Nightwish
by Elucidation
Summary: remembering the past can cause grief and death for this titan. one shot song fic.


**Nightwish **

Hidden by shadows a shadowed silhouette walked slowly down a dark alleyway. It walked seemingly without purpose, nor meaning. It crossed into a spot of light that the moon was shining down on; cleansing the area of all negativity that had been caused through the night. It revealed a girl with short, deep violet hair and a slender body that was elongated by the nature of what she wore. A simple long sleeved leotard framed her body, enhancing every curve this young girl had. She held a small black book between her hands.

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without the name  
Without an honest heart as compass_  
  
_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

She had come to earth in search of the answers that she had been searching for for so long, and to escape from her father. She was dangerous, so very dangerous. It didn't matter how hard she tried, almost everything she did backfired. She was dangerous to her friends, and to humanity. Which was why her father wanted her.

She didn't feel anything. Her emotions she had learned to lock away. The only thing she felt was hatred. Hatred for her father, hatred of what she was capable of, and hatred of what she could one day become. She was plagued by horrible and violent nightmares of all times. Past, present, future, she was able to see it all. So she locked her dreams away, both her dreams of night, and dreams of her own future. _  
  
Oh how I wish  
For shooting rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

That had been a couple years ago when she had first arrived on the planet that her mother had been from. Since than, she had grown accustomed to how her life was now run. She met up with Robin, at that time he had still been under the apprenticeship with Batman, and together, they formed the Teen Titans to help combat against her father. Though it was unbeknownst to the three other titans.

She was now sitting on her bed, rummaging through a chest of her own belongings she has somehow acquired through the past years. Her room was very dark, yet she was able to see into the chest courtesy of a lamp that hung off the wall near her headrest. Her hand parted a sea of old pictures and letters. She pulled out a picture that showed 6 titans on it. There was a big red x that was crossing out the face of a blonde teenager. Since Terra's betrayal six months ago, she had forgiven the girl for what she had done, understanding that she had been led in the wrong direction.

At the bottom of the box, she pulled out an old tattered cloak that had been covering the bottom. It was the very first thing that she had bought here, and had since then, become her trademark item of clothing. She threw it aside with a feeling of disgust in her stomach at herself; for ever believing that she had fit in here with the titans. Even though she was in a house with four other people, she still managed to feel lonely most of the time, although she would never admit it to her friends.

Underneath the cloak were a few items that she had wished to conceal. An old diary, a pendulum for chakra aligning, some used matches, a razor blade, and yet another photograph. She picked it up, and was greeted to another picture of smiling faces of her friends. Cyborg was in the middle with Beast Boy on his shoulders. They were both flashing peace signs at whoever was taking the picture. Robin and Starfire were in the middle grinning awkwardly from being so close together. They had just met, but not yet developed the crush on each other that was so painfully obvious today. She herself was off to the side, frowning at the camera with her arms crossed. _  
  
My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom  
gone with my sins_

She pulled out the black book and let it gently fall open with ease to a place that had been book marked by a pressed rose. It was fragile with age and crumbled into oblivion as Raven tried to pull it out of the way. It was an entry from her first time here expressing all the things she never could say anywhere else. Death surrounded her from the very start, life is the absence of death. _  
  
Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

She needed to get away, she needed a break from everything that she knew, everything the she had known to be true. She walked to her window, and opened the window. She wasn't aware that it was raining until she floated silently out into the shooting water.

The water streamed down onto her body from the heavens, but she was lost in her thought. Whenever the titans looked at her, there was sympathy and pity hidden deep within their eyes. She caused them great pain by never opening up, but she was unaware that in reality, it was _she_ who blocked them out. She had always thought they could make an effort to know her, but never wanted to. Who would want to get to know someone like her, who was so afraid of the light, yet slept with the angels?

_Oh how I wish  
__For shooting rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

She had given her everything to the titans and more. She struggled to keep her emotions in check each new day that it became harder. Her father was one step closer to finding her each day, and that scared her. She was also deeply afraid that one day her friends would find out just what lied within her. They would turn their back on her, happy to forget that she had ever existed, and happy that she was out of their life.

Everything she had had, she had hoped she had given them. Her loyalty, her friendship, herself...  
_  
Oh how I wish  
For shooting rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once_

She landed on the ground softly, letting the rain take over her. She wished that she could just forget who she was and never have to go back to being the person that she was expected to be. She looked down at a manhole in the middle of the street that led down to the sewer. White steam was coming out of the venitation. She solemnly walked towards the hole in the car less street.

_  
Raven my name forevermore  
_

Raven knew she should go home, that her friends had most likely discovered by now that she had left. She just couldn't get herself to leave. She wanted to let go of her past so badly, but still it clung onto her, like a monster that would forever be clinging on to her.

_  
Raven sailing home  
Raven letting go  
_

Raven knelt down onto the ground and pulled her cape around her to close in what little warmth her body was giving off.

_  
Oh how I wish  
For shooting rain_

_All I wish is to dream again_

She was so tired of everything. She couldn't do anything to help herself. She had given up hope on ever being able to dream. There were so many things she wanted that she could never have.

_  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

Raven had been surrounded by darkness all of her life. To others, it never seemed like it had bothered her, but it did, almost to the point to drive her crazy. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out all of the thoughts that surely could cause mayhem with her emotions.

_  
Oh how I wish  
For shooting rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once_

Raven was so wrapped up in self pity and hopelessness, she failed to see the headlights of the oncoming car from behind her. The driver of the car did not see; he honked his horn in a vain attempt to alert the girl to the danger. Raven did not look until it was too late and the car came crashing into her body.

_  
Raven my name forevermore_

Everything became quiet and dark.

THE END

* * *

One shot song fic as I'm sure you figured out. I changed a couple of the words in the song. Raven, is actually Nemo. The wonderful song Nemo is by the Finnish band Nightwish. Raven and Teen Titans copyrighted to whoever created them, DC, Cartoon Network, I'm sure you get the picture, aye?


End file.
